masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay
The planet Tarith appears to be home to a Blood Pack mining operation that also hosts a communications relay. Disabling this relay could go a long way toward disrupting the Blood Pack. Acquisition Following the completion of the N7: Blood Pack Base assignment, Shepard is told of a Blood Pack mining operation and communications relay on Tarith (Lusarn system / Crescent Nebula cluster). Alternatively, a scan of the planet will reveal the base and point the way to the N7: Blood Pack Base assignment. After the communications relay has been successfully located, the following report is displayed: Walkthrough Your goal is to shut down the Blood Pack communications relay, located on a nearby hill. This task is made more difficult by the presence of a thick chlorine fog and the presence of the hostile Klixen. You will also encounter some resistance from some Blood Pack mercenaries while nearing the communications relay. There are beacons present along the path, and activating them will indicate the way toward the next relay. It is worthy to note that there are resources and crates located slightly off the intended path. From the landing site, follow the path ahead of you. After a turn, you'll arrive at an open space between the rocks. There you can read the first datapad, pick up a thermal clip and activate a beacon. Follow down the path marked by the beacon's blue light and almost immediately you'll arrive at the second beacon. After you activate the beacon, follow the blue beam again and be prepared for an encounter with some Klixen. Take them out, continue to the next beacon and activate it. This beacon signals you to turn right. Before you do, pick up the raw material in the rocky cove to your left. Continue to follow the blue light beam. Soon you'll arrive at a Y-crossing and you'll hear the ominous cry of the Klixen. It appears on the right path and you can take it out quite easily from the left path. After killing the Klixen, continue to follow the path and if you get to the beacon then you went to far. Along the left path when heading to the beacon is another raw material, so head back if you missed it. When you get up to the 4th beacon, there will be another datapad, read it, grab the nearby thermal clips, and move on. Follow ahead, guided by the blue light, to the next Y-crossing. You'll see the dragon-like creature that carries the Klixen make its nasty delivery a little ahead of you, so you'll be prepared for your next encounter. But first, go left and pick up the raw material (400 platinum) in the dead end in the rocks. Back at the Y-crossing, take the right path this time and deal with the three Klixen that come to meet you. Activate the beacon, read the third datapad across from the beacon, pick up the thermal clip if you need it, then follow the blue light again. Before you start climbing the path to the left, pick up the raw material and thermal clip in the cove to your right. Continue up the narrow path to the next beacon and activate it. From here, the path descends again and gets wider. It won't be long before you meet the next wave of Klixen, only two this time. Kill them, then activate the next beacon to the right. If you turn right again, up the slope, you will encounter two vorcha and 400 platinum. Return to the beacon, follow the light again and, before you start climbing the steep path ahead of you, turn left to read the fourth datapad. Now climb up to the next beacon and activate it. You'll pass under a natural arch formed by the rocks and continue along a linear path, this is a good point to save your game, to the next open space, where Salamul and three of his vorcha will be waiting for you. Salamul has Health, Armor and a Barrier and he'll charge at you immediately, so it's a good idea to focus on him first and dispatch the Blood Pack Boom-Squad and the two Blood Pack Troopers after he falls. After killing your opposition, bypass the Communications Relay to end the mission. Datapads There are a few datapads scattered along the way, which provide insight into what happened to the mercenaries on the planet. E-Mails If the associated N7: Blood Pack Base assignment has yet to be completed, you will receive the following e-mail from Cerberus Command after completing this assignment: Enemies *Blood Pack Boom-Squad *Blood Pack Trooper *Klixen *Salamul Mission Summary Encountered unclassified hostile alien species. Eliminated Blood Pack forces. *Experience: 125 (156) *Credits: 7,500 **Cerberus Funding: 3,750 **Credits Found: 3,750 *Minerals: **Platinum: 2,000 Trivia *Occasionally a Heavy Weapon Ammo Upgrade will appear in the mission summary if the mission is completed after collecting 5 Heavy Weapon Ammo Upgrades. The Heavy Weapon Ammo Upgrade will not be reserachable and does not increase the Heavy Weapon Ammo percentage. It is a reporting bug in the mission summary. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Assignments Category:Uncharted